


Warmness on the Soul

by fumate



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BL, M/M, Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok terbangun pada tengah malam, panik menyerangnya ketika ia tak menemukan Yifan di sisinya. Samar-samar, alunan denting piano mulai terdengar. [KrisMin fluffy drabble. Slash. Warnings inside]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmness on the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Yifan & Minseok © God
> 
> Warmness on the Soul © Avenged Sevenfold
> 
> This fic © UltimateFujo
> 
> Warning: AU. Fluff(?). Slash. Shounen-ai. BL. Crack pair. Typo(s). Absurdness. Etc etc.
> 
> DLDR
> 
> Prompt #3: Piano

 

Minseok mengerjap. Tubuhnya mengejang karena terbangun tiba-tiba dari tidurnya. Untuk beberapa saat dia masih terdiam, berusaha menyesuaikan retinanya dengan intensitas cahaya yang cukup tinggi.

Ia menoleh. Tak ada. Sisi ranjang di sebelahnya kosong. Minseok merabanya. Hangat, tampaknya baru ditinggalkan si pemilik beberapa saat yang lalu.

Lelaki itu lalu menatap jam dinding yang terpaku di atas pintu. Pukul 12 malam lewat 29 menit. Minseok mendesah pelan. Si bodoh itu. Pasti begadang lagi demi klub sepak bola kesayangannya.

Menghela nafas pelan, Minseok beranjak bangkit dari ranjangnya. Berniat mencari Yifan, mematikan paksa televisinya. Mengomelinya sebentar sebelum mendorong lelaki itu kembali ke kamar. Rutinitas yang biasa ia lakukan ketika liga eropa tampil.

Kaki-kaki mungil Minseok melangkah cepat tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun. Membawanya ke ruang tengah, tempat yang ia asumsikan Yifan berada.

"Yifan?" panggil Minseok, menekan saklar lampu. Nihil. Tak ada siapapun di sana. TVnya bahkan tidak terlihat baru dimatikan. Rasa khawatir mulai menggerayangi hatinya. Minseok bergegas mematikan lampu, sebelum pergi dari sana.

Minseok pergi ke kamar belakang. Tak ada. Lalu ke gudang. Kosong. Ia ke kamar mandi, masih belum ada.

Minseok bingung. Rumahnya bukan rumah besar. Ia tak tahu lagi harus mencari Yifan dimana. Seluruh ruangan sudah ia sambangi dan ia masih belum menemukan naga kesayangannya itu. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai membayanginya. Bagaimana kalau Kris hilang? Meninggalkannya? Atau diculik?

Lelaki dengan kulit seputih salju itu mengerang frustasi ketika sesuatu memasuki pendengarannya.

Denting piano.

Minseok buru-buru berlari menuju asal suara itu- halaman belakang! Ya ampun, bodoh sekali dia hingga melupakan tempat itu. Harapannya mulai membuncah.

Dan ketika lelaki itu mendaratkan langkah pertamanya di halaman belakang, ia tercengang.

Itu Yifan. Sedang bermain piano -benar,  _piano_ di  _halaman belakang_. Minseok tidak menyadari benda itu raib dari ruang tengah- dengan santai dan memejamkan matanya. Dikelilingi hamparan lilin-lilin yang disusun sedemikian rupa membentuk hati.

Yifan mensenandungkan sesuatu. Minseok mengenalinya. Ia mengenali tiap nada yang terlontar, tiap bait yang terucap dari pemuda jangkung itu.

_I'll never feel alone again with you by my side_

_You're the one, and in you I confide_

Lagu ini. Lagu yang sangat Minseok sukai. Dan Yifan membawakannya dengan tenang, hampir membuatnya meleleh karena,  _God_ , ia tidak menyangka naga sekonyol Yifan bisa menjadi romantis seperti ini.

_And we have gone through good and bad times_

_But your unconditional love was always on my mind_

_You've been there from the start for me_

_And your love's always been true as can be_

Yifan membuka matanya ketika menyanyikan bait selanjutnya, menatap Minseok tepat di irisnya. Manik yang mampu menyihir lelaki itu untuk terus berada di dekatnya.

_I give my heart to you_

_I give my heart_

_'Cause nothing can compare in this world to you_

Minseok tersenyum, melompati satu lilin untuk berjalan mendekat ke arah Yifan. Ah, lelaki itu. Ada-ada saja. Manik miliknya melihat secercah kelembutan di iris yang biasanya terlihat mengintimidasi itu.

Yifan menghentikan permainan pianonya ketika Minseok sudah di dekatnya. Lalu mendekap lelaki itu, menyalurkan kehangatan yang ia rasakan di hatinya. Minseok membalasnya, tentu saja. Angin yang berhembus kencang sama sekali tak mereka pedulikan.

Blasteran cina-kanada itu melepaskan pelukannya, tapi menarik tengkuk Minseok sebagai ganti. Ia mengecup sekilas pipi tembam itu sebelum melanjutkannya ke bibir. Menyesap pelan merah manis favoritnya.

" _Happy anniversary_ , Xiu" bisik Yifan pelan ketika mensudahi ciumannya. Minseok bergeming. Bodohnya ia melupakan hari ini.

 _Pabo Minseok_.

" _Yeah, happy anniv_ " balas Minseok, tersenyum. "Ini hadiahku? Suaramu jelek tadi"

Yifan terkekeh. "Semua orang tahu aku penyanyi ulung"

"Masih terdengar fals bagiku" Minseok mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dengan seringai jahil terukir jelas di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu bernyanyilah. Temani aku sehingga kau menutupi nada falsku"

Denting piano kembali terdengar. Begitu lembut. Begitu syahdu. Memabukkan. Angin menggoyang pelan pepohonan di sekitar sana. Lilin-lilin yang bersinar temaram itu bergetar pelan, tapi enggan memadamkan cahyanya.

_And we have gone through good and bad times_

_But your unconditional love was always on my mind_

_You've been there from the start for me_

_And your love's always been true as can be_

_I give my heart to you_

_I give my heart_

_'Cause nothing can compare in this world to you_

_I give my heart to you_

_I give my heart_

_'Cause nothing can compare in this world to you_

Ketika denting terakhir dimainkan, Yifan berbisik.

" _Wo ai ni_ , Min"

Yang dibalas dengan kecupan singkat di pipi dan senyum tulus Minseok. Yifan bisa merasakan kehangatan menyelubungi hatinya. Menyelimuti jiwanya. Juga Minseok tentunya.

" _Nado_ "

**Fin**

Epilog:

"Jadi, bagaimana kita memindahkan kembali piano ini ke dalam?"

"Aku... tak tahu. Tak kepikiran tadi"

 


End file.
